transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Olympics
The 2034 Olympics return to Six Lasers... and Monacus!? How will these competitors get along? Rules can be found here: TACS Olympic Rules NOTE: Events will be taking place all over Six lasers and Monacus, and combatants in the brackets are implored to take advantage of the many different locales to have their fights at. Planets, Asteroid Belts, your imagination is the limit! Contact one of the Olympic scene runners for any questions! Some events are one day only. You just show up for them and do them if you want. Some events are brackets, and you do them whenever you can find an appropriate opponent. Medal Count Schedule Opening Ceremonies --- Sunday, September 15th, 9:30 PM EST Soccer --- Sept 21st (First Aid) Land Race --- Sept 16th (Repugnus) Sharpshooting --- Sept 22nd (Backfire) Foot Race --- Sept 26th (Repugnus) Demolition Derby --- Sept 28th (Fort Max) Air Race --- Oct 5th (Air Raid) Autobot FFA --- TBD Decepticon FFA --- TBD 2 & Below FFA - TBD Closing Ceremonies --- TBD * Want to add an event? Ask a TPstaffer! Event Logs This area is reserved for /official/ events only, ie any event where official Olympic medals are handed out. They should be entered in the following format: Sample log name: Event Name - A brief, perhaps hilarious summary of the event! Gold: Winner! Silver: Almost Winner! Bronze: Miss Congeniality! 2034 Olympics: Land Race - Can Blurr stay on top of the competition while some of the competition isn't bothering to compete? Gold: Outrun! Silver: Blurr! Bronze: Swerve! 2034 Olympics: Autobot FFA - No one saw it coming! Gold: Swerve! Silver: Air Raid! Bronze: Repugnus! Brackets * Find someone in your bracket and a judge (can be anyone). * Fight. * Report the results on Board 37: 2034 Olympics * Post the log. Gladiatorial Competition Gladiatorial are melee only fights to knock-out or submission! Specific rules found here: Gladitorial Combat Rules Lightweight Class * Blades * Carly Witwicky * Buzzkill * Maverick * Torque vs. Firestar - Victor: Torque Middleweight Class * Whirl * Snapdragon * Barkida * Bonecrusher * Repugnus * Kenya Momesa * Slag * Fusillade or Elita One from Spares Heavyweight Class * Apeface * Bludgeon * Broadside * Weirdwolf * Blitzwing vs. Hardhead - Victor: Blitzwing Full Combat Competition Rules. Lightweight Class * Apocryphacius * Avarice * Maverick * Velum * Rumble * Mute, Gallant, or First Aid from Spares, depending on preference * Misfire vs. Brainstorm - Victor: Brainstorm Middleweight Class * Kenya Momesa * Blurr * Air Raid vs Bonecrusher - Victor: Bonecrusher * Whirl * Blast Off * Sandstorm * Slag Heavyweight Class * Fusillade * Blueshift * Shockwave * Bludgeon * Blitzwing * Jetfire Team Combat Competition TEAMWORK! Specific rules can be found here: Team Combat Rules Lightweight Class * Blades * First Aid * Air Raid * Swerve * Buzzkill * Scorn * Maverick * Kung-Faux Middleweight Class * Snapdragon * Barkida * Blurr * Whirl * Firestar * Bonecrusher * Bludgeon * Blast Off Heavyweight Class * Elita One * Shockwave * Broadside * Contrail * Blueshift * Blitzwing * Jetfire * Fusillade or Scourge from Spares Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! Extra Certificates Coming as soon as they are awarded. Basically, any admin running an event can award a sort of bonus prize for good sportsmanship, exceptional creativity, spectacularly bad luck, et cetera. So far: